Surprise
by Stars and Jewels
Summary: Will's about to come back to Elizabeth when he gets some great news from his father and Calypso: Elizabeth has a surprise for him!


**Surprise**

Author's note: This fanfic is based on a dream I had. I thought about elaborating on it and writing it down. I hope you all enjoy it.

Will Turner was just so happy! Tomorrow he could finally go home and be with his wife forever. He would finally, after ten long years, be reunited with his beloved Elizabeth and would never have to leave her again.

It had been hard these past ten years. And lonely. How Will had missed Elizabeth! He missed the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed or smiled. He missed the way she had glowed with happiness as she and Will were being married by Barbossa. He missed the sound of her voice as she said "I love you." But most of all, he missed her.

He remembered the first time he and Elizabeth had met, when he'd recently lost his mother and had gone to search for his father. His ship had been attacked and he was the lone survivor. He'd felt certain he would die, but then he'd woken up to find himself looking into the face of an angel, a beautiful, kind girl he knew he loved instantly. And he knew now that she loved him too and that he was the only man she'd ever loved in that way. How he had missed looking into her gorgeous eyes, seeing her golden hair, hearing her laugh! Even more so he missed touching her beautiful body and making love to her. That day had been the happiest of his life!

But soon, all those years, all those moments, of missing her would be over, because he would be returning to her, and he knew she would be there waiting for him. She would be there to meet him and thus free him from Calypso's curse. He was so looking forward to tomorrow!

That night, Will was looking out at the sea, when he heard two voices behind him. One he'd heard many times these past ten years; the other surprised him. "Son, you have a visitor," said Bootstrap Bill. "'Ello," said a woman's voice. Will turned around and saw Calypso. He was shocked. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Have you come to tell me I only get one day with Elizabeth after all? Are you here to dash my hopes after all the ten years I dutifully ferried the souls of those lost at sea to the afterlife?" "No," said Calypso. "Not at all. I am 'ere t' bring ye good news, not bad. I bring ye news of your wife." "How is she?" Will asked, suddenly concerned. "Is she all right?" "Oh, yes," said Calypso. "Nothing wrong at all. Did ye not hear what I tell ye? I come t' bring ye good tidings." "Then what is it?" Will asked, now excited. "Please, tell me." "Per'aps your father would like t' give ye th' news, then," a smiling Calypso said, looking at Bootstrap. "What?" Will demanded. "What's the news?" "I can see you can't wait any longer, can you?" Bootstrap said, also smiling. "Well, son, Elizabeth has a surprise waiting for you."

It was Will's turn to smile. His face lit up with anticipation and joy. "What?" he said again. "What's the surprise?" "If we told ye, 'twouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Calypso said. Will accepted this answer, but now he was so restless! Now he _really_ couldn't wait until tomorrow! "Well, will I like the surprise?" he asked. "Oh, you'll love it," said Bootstrap Bill. "You'll absolutely _adore_ it." "Thank you, Calypso! Thank you, Father!" Will cried out, hugging them both. "Thank you so much for bringing me this wonderful news!" "Me pleasure," said Calypso before vanishing into thin air.

Will went back to the place he'd been staring out at the sea before, but this time he wasn't paying attention to the sea. This time he was wondering what sort of surprise his wife had in store for him. Bootstrap came over to him and said, "Son, it's been a privilege being under your command." "It's been a privilege having you under my command," Will replied. "As you know, tomorrow I'm going back to shore and the world of the living to be with Elizabeth. Would you like to be the special last one I bring into the afterlife?" "I'd be honored," said Bootstrap.

Elizabeth Turner watched her son, William Turner III, run ahead of her as he sang _Yo ho, Yo ho, a Pirate's Life for Me_. He was such a beautiful child! He looked so much like his father, and acted like him, too. He already had his father's bravery and altruism, and of course he had the beginnings of a pirate in him. Already he dressed like a pirate and spoke of his future adventures as a pirate, which he would have with his parents. "You're the best Pirate King there ever was, Mother!" he would say. Elizabeth and her pirate friends, AnaMaria, Marty, Mr. Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, and Joshamee Gibbs, often told little William about his parents' adventures with Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Hector Barbossa, as well as their other lesser-known friends like James Norrington. "He was a good man," Elizabeth would say. "I didn't love him the way he wanted me to, but I must admit and acknowledge the fact that he was a good man. So was Captain Jack Sparrow. Had it not been for him and his unselfishness, you wouldn't be here today, William, because your father wouldn't be here either." Elizabeth and her friends told little William of how his mother became the first ever Pirate King, and how Jack had saved Will's life by giving up immortality for himself and giving it to Will instead because he had needed it more, and how together they'd all defeated Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett. William loved hearing these stories, but most of all he loved hearing about his father, William Turner Jr., Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and the man Elizabeth had loved ever since she was a girl of twelve. Although William had never even met his father, he nonetheless loved him, because he knew he was a noble man.

Recently Elizabeth had become happier. In the past she'd been sad and lonely because she'd known it would be a long time before her beloved Will would come home to her, before he would lovingly touch and caress her again. But now she knew the ten years were almost up and the three Turners could at long last live together as a family. She'd lost first her mother, whom she'd loved so much, then her father, who had been her only family by that time. He'd said he was proud of her and that he'd give her love to her beloved mother. In spite of her despair at the time, these words would later soothe Elizabeth, and she was able to reassure her father she was alright, which was an additional comfort. Nevertheless, it did little to combat the loneliness she would have to endure afterwards. Now, though, she knew she needn't worry about that, because her husband was finally coming home!

At long last, Will was returning home. He gazed out over the vast ocean and the sun setting behind it, waiting and waiting, and then…FLASH! The sky turned green! He could already see her in the distance, on a hill. His Elizabeth. There she was, waiting for him, just as he knew she would be. He smiled. She was smiling, too. When he finally reached the shore, Elizabeth ran into his arms, and they kissed and kissed. They held each other so tightly it was as if they'd never let one another go. Elizabeth stared into Will's gorgeous dark brown eyes, and he stared into hers.

When they finally found their voices again, Will said, Calypso and my father said you had a surprise waiting for me." "Indeed I do," Elizabeth replied. "Close your eyes." Will obeyed. Then he heard Elizabeth's voice call, "William!" Will was a little confused. Why was she calling his name? He was already here. He soon got his answer. "Open them," said Elizabeth. Will did, and saw his wife with a little boy of about nine. The boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was smiling at Will. Elizabeth escorted the boy from the large boulder behind which he'd been hiding and led him toward Will. "This is your son," Elizabeth told him. Those words…_This is your son_…They sounded so lovely to Will's ears! His son! His very own child! Will had always wanted to father a child with Elizabeth, but never had he dared to dream this wish might actually come true! "Hello, Father," said William III. _Father_… to hear himself called that made Will's heart leap for joy. Will hugged his son as tightly as he had hugged his wife, and tears of pure happiness streamed down his face.

Elizabeth looked at her husband and son hugging each other, and she was very happy. She'd been looking forward to this moment ever since she'd learned of her pregnancy. Now that moment was finally here. Father and son had met and each loved the other with all his heart. After what seemed like a long time Elizabeth said, "Come, let's go home now." The three of them climbed up the hill toward their cottage, which Elizabeth's friends had built for her. As they were climbing up, Will suddenly felt a thump in his chest. He put his hand to his chest and felt…_his heart_! "My heart!" he cried out. "My heart's back!" "I promised I'd keep it safe for you," Elizabeth reminded him. The Turner family all smiled at each other once again before finally walking along up the hill toward their house. They were together and would be together from this day forward. All was well.


End file.
